One Silver Moon
by Lagoon.of.Love
Summary: First Fanfic... Set during season 2. Lupa is running from a plan being enforced by her parents. On her journey she runs into Derek who turns out to be her mate. The two come together and try to navigate through the crazy roller coaster which is their life. The rest of the main characters come into play as well as more OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) this is my first fanfic so please tell me what think? this first chapter is short, because i want to test the waters see what everyone thinks :) its from my OC's (Lupa's) point of view... thanks and i hope you enjoy :)xx**

**Disclaimer (I don't own teen wolf or their smexy werewolf's... however i do own my OC's so thats a start!)**

**LPOV**

The illuminate light of the moon slowly filtered through the glass of my window, lighting up my small bedroom, scattered with memories preserved in glass, and posters of far away destinations. It isn't much but it's my place, a way of dreaming beyond the confines of this small town. And when I say small I mean micro, like where the doctors office, post office and supermarket are all in one shack, ok fancy shack made from bricks but still 'MICRO'.

I lay on the silk sheets staring at the celling my long brown wavy hair cascades across my pillow, who can be bothered tying it up to sleep. So many thoughts are racing through my mind, every time I try to close my eyes another worry pops into my brain. The stupid neon green numbers on the clock are flashing 2.26, reminding me that I can't sleep. I could here the pitter-patter of rain on the roof, slowly the drops started to sound like ticks, and blended with the sound of my clock.

I knew what was coming, 'the plan' according to my parents, 'we are of a pure line' according to them, full shifters, one that needs to be continued. We live in Cloudlake California, surrounded by forest and lakes, it's a tiny almost non-existent town barely seen on a map, but it's home, for the past 17 and a half years anyway.

My family is part of the Traffet pack, which in-habits most of the town, and unfortunately it's short on females…. so desperate times call for desperate measures… I'm not being dramatic either in exactly five days time during the full moon, I'm going to be forced to be mated to Xavier, the future alpha of our pack, once his father dies which will be soon, unfortunately lycanthropy doesn't mean you don't age, and he's the only surviving heir of Hank, which means the power goes to him.

Xavier is as self righteous as they come, he knows his power is coming and no one will challenge him, he's the type of person that would kill his own father just to get it sooner… for a 26 year old he is the most immature person to walk the Earth! It's not like he really likes me anyway, not because I'm one of those girls that's like eww nobody notices me, but mainly because I broke his nose. Not because I have anger management or anything, he was being pervy, I love running through the forest, being so close to nature, unfortunately shifting means I lose my clothes, and I did NOT want any 'company', or sleazy pompous asshat following me. He only likes my heritage and ability to make pure heir's for him, for all I care he can shove it were the sun don't shine.

All I know is I can't do it, well wont do it, I cant stay here be with him, I have to go, even my inner wolf was agreeing with me. You have to trust your instincts, and mine are saying make haste, to greener pastures. I sat up on my bed slipping into some shorts and a singlet, with a small jacket. I pressed play on my iPod dock letting the low beats of classical music travel through my room. My parents new I liked to wake up early and practice dance, so they would assume I was doing just that. I picked up a picture on my desk of my parent and I, it was from six months ago on one of the hottest days we have had at Cloudlake, the whole pack went to the main lake for a party. Most of our town was made up from the pack back then. I quickly folded the picture placing it in my jumper pocket, taking a deep breath.

Before I knew it my feet were sprinting across the slightly damp ground, I was traveling deeper into the forest then ever before, all I new was I had to get away, I wanted to live not be forced into continuing a blood line. I didn't know where I would go, but I had to get far away, before long the pack would track me, 20 against one wasn't good odds, I quickly darted for the river knowing the water would weaken my scent. Tears started to fall from my eyes as I crossed the river, I thought about my family, I was leaving, I knew deep down forever. I was cutting across an open field when suddenly I stopped. It was the most beautiful smell ever, like a pine forest or sunset; all my previous thoughts abandoned me, my inner wolf came to full alert as I took in the mouthwatering scent, sending shivers down my spine. I looked into the trees ahead and saw two glowing red eyes. An alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, heres the second chapter... i'm not totally happy with it :/ i'm finding it difficult to write Derek's character... but i'm posting it anyway, hopefully its ok :) this is from Derek's POV and 3RD person POV :) Enjoy :)xx**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters... just my OC's and idea's.**

**DPOV**

Hours, days now it's going on to weeks. But I had to get away from Beacon hills, from everything, and everyone. I had done it, got revenge for my sister, for myself. Peter was right, as soon as I saw him lying there, I new what I was going to, his life for Laura's.

Now I couldn't stop going over it in my head, everything swirling around violently, like a ragdoll being relentlessly tugged between two brawling children. Peter, Scott, Laura, Kate the argents… all of them. I couldn't face it… not yet. I was the alpha now, I had the power, and yet for some reason I'm still running.

I stopped in some dead-beat towns, bar hoping and searching for potential pack members with no luck. I had given Jackson the bite, but I wasn't sure he would make it, I wasn't sure I wanted him to, he didn't have the pack mentality. There is power in numbers, I wanted willing pack members strong enough to accept the bite.

I was walking trying to wear off the last Jacks and coke I had, actually it was more like bottle, werewolf tolerance can really suck…I don't know how far away I am, or where, all I know is that I'm in a place that I can come to think, the woods, a place I've grown up in.

I paused to take a break from walking, I froze, my inner wolf was scratching at the surface, everything became so switched on. I was greeted by the most indulgent scent, it was beyond description, it was like a blending of the best seasons, I followed the scent through the trees, and then I saw her. Her heart was racing and I could sense her distress, tears were falling down her face. I saw her freeze her gaze lifted to mine, her eyes glowing an intense purple.

My wolf pulled me toward her. At that moment I knew what she was, mine, my forever, my mate. Her tears had since stopped, I began to move towards the clearing. I maintained eye contact as I walked towards her, she took a few steps back, causing my wolf to growl out of irritation, I didn't want her to be afraid. My wolf was fighting to take control. But I had to do this my way.

* * *

**3POV**

"You don't have to be afraid" his masculine voice broke the silence of the field. "I know" she quickly responded, she met his eyes, they were standing less than a meter from each other.

"I'm Derek" he said, taking another step forward. Lupa's eyes followed his movement, "I'm Lupa….i….." she was cut off by a loud howl echoing through the wind. Derek's eyes flashed a violent red as he pulled Lupa behind him, facing towards the howl, readying in an attack position.

"No you can't there's to many of them, we have to go" she quickly spilled out, Derek glanced back at her as she tugged on his arm eager to leave the clearing with a mate that was still breathing. He made the quick decision to follow Lupa's advice, as he wasn't even in his own territory, although if it came to a fight he would.

"Follow Me," he said, holding her hand, leading Lupa towards the woods. She didn't argue, wanting to be as far from Cloudlake as possible. They had been running no stop for hours covering an astonishing distance. Lupa paused needing a break, she bent down fixing her con laces. Lupa was exhausted running on no sleep for the past days had taken its toll. Derek sensed his mate's exhaustion, but with the every pressing threat of other wolves they had to keep going.

"Here I'll carry you" Derek stated, knowing they had to get moving.

"No its fine I just needed a little rest" she quipped, that was met by a steely look by Derek.

"Your about to collapse, if I carry you we can move faster" he responded in a tone that left no room for argument.

He bent down and waited for her approval, she gave him a quick nod, "ok, but just for a little while" she said. Derek pulled her into his arms and lifted her bridal style, he enjoyed having her so close and so did she if they weren't running for their lives. Lupa rested her head in the nape of his neck, she was so comfortable she could feel the darkness of sleep desperately tugging at her.

"You can… you know" Derek gently stated, that was met by a curious look from Lupa. "Sleep" he clarified. She didn't need to be told twice, although they had only met she felt safe with Derek, he would always protect her, that was the bond they had now. With that final though she drifted in to a deep state of sleep.

Derek felt her body relax in his arms he knew that she was sleeping, also knowing he would be crossing into safe territory soon, he didn't think they were being followed anymore, but he didn't care, he just wanted his mate to be safe and next to him back in the place he called home, Beacon Hills.

**Hope that was ok :) let me know, i love hearing from you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers :) as today is my birthday, i decided to give you an extra chapter :D if you have any comments or recommendations please leave a message, i always love to see how you're enjoying it :D anyways.. happy reading... live long and prosper xx-P**

**LPOV**

I woke in my bed, wait… my eyes shot open, not my bed, this wasn't my house, and suddenly I was greeted by images of last night, flashing through my brain. I took a deep breath to calm my self, the smell of burnt wood and Derek lingered in the small dark bedroom.

I heard movement from downstairs so I decided to head down, I stepped out of the bed my feet coming into contact with the cool wooden floorboards, I was still dressed, but obviously my shoes had been removed, I made a mental note to thank Derek, sleeping in shoes NOT FUN. I felt a chill run through my body as I headed to the closed door, I reached my hand into my pocket to gather a little bit of warmth. Another mental note to my self is to dress warmer when traveling through rain, I felt the picture of my parents missing from my pocket, just my luck I guess.

I moved down the stairs as they creaked beneath me, I couldn't help but notice the burn marks all around the house. I reached out to touch a burnt beam of wood, the black ash immediately discolored my hand, I was deep in thought wondering what had happened here, and why Derek would choose to stay here, suddenly I jumped at his voice

"It used to be beautiful" he said his voice struggling to contain his emotion.

"What happened?" I asked curiously, immediately regretting that question as I watched and felt a number of emotions cross through him anger sadness, they all slowly blurred away as he put up a mask. "It's a long story," he muttered reaching for my hand.

"I made some breakfast if you're hungry?" he said eager to change the subject. My stomach growled at the mention of breakfast, he held a smug grin at that, "I'll take that as a yes" he said still with a smirk. "Yep, now I get to test your cooking skills" I said with a smile as he led me to the kitchen.

The kitchen had obviously been less affected by the fire that and he had been doing some renovations, the kitchen greeted me with the smell of bacon. "Its only that bacon that stays in the freezer so don't get your hopes up, I haven't been here in a while" he stated. It didn't really matter to me any food sounded like good food at the moment.

"Its fine I could eat anything, I'm not expecting a Bobby Flay BBQ breakfast" I said with humor, Derek scoffed at my remark, he placed the plate in front off me on the table. Eager to eat I picked a big piece up with my fork, who really cares about looking like a lady when your stomachs eating its self. "mmm..this..is..so..good" I mumbled out with a mouthful of food.

"Not much to it" he stated. We made small talk, asking general questions, birthdays, place's you've been, before settling into a comfortable food educed silence. I was almost finished with my breakfast, and I could sense his confliction, I knew he wanted to ask a question.

"Just ask" I finally broke the silence, he got a serious look on his face. Great I knew exactly what question was coming and he wasn't going to like my answer.

"Why were you running from them?" he questioned. Oh yay couldn't have picked an easier question, why was I running from my family, pack like a crazy person. "Trust me it's a long story" I tried to see if that answer would pass, but he just had a brooding look on his face, I caved.

"I'm part of the Traffet pack" I started, he interrupted 'the pack of full shifters, my parents told me about them…" he said intrigued.

I nodded "yes that pack" I said as his eyes urged me to continue "it was fine, well not completely regular but normal enough, we all had each other, one big crazy family " I said remembering the crazy times at Cloudlake. I always managed to get into massive trouble with my best friend, we were awesome in our own minds.

**Flashback 8 months ago**

_The slow music beat of strings and piano filled the basement, or makeshift dance studio. I focused solely on the beat and movement of my body, making sure to precisely make the correct turns. __I could here movement from upstairs, the loud stomping interrupting the beat of music. I over estimated my last turn and slipped, falling and twisting my ankle. "Mother….fudgeicals" I growled out, reframing from swearing, knowing my mother always heard when I did. I know she has wolf hearing but I swear she has a radar honed in for swearwords._

_I heard the basement door creak open, followed by familiar girlish laughing. "Prima ballerina! I am shocked, I thought you were a good dancer, not a clutz, should I start calling you Bella", the familiar voice of my best friend Alice sounded from the top of the staircase._

_I smiled rolling my eyes, her obsession with twilight really worried me. "Please don't… 'Prima ballerina' is bad enough, plus I wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't had stomped through my house" I said to her with fake irritation._

_Alice walked down the stairs to me extending her arm to help me to my feet. Straight away I noticed that she wearing more make up then usual, and her blond curly hair had been straightened, she had that familiar mischievous look in her brown eyes._

_"Ehh what are you planning Alice" I questioned worried, as I stood up my ankle already feeling pain free. _

_"Well here's the thing…" she started, before walking over to the iPod dock and pausing the classical music, before facing me again. I had a feeling I was going to be dragged into one of her ridiculous plans._

_"Luke is taking Mia to the lake for some date or something" she said with disgust, scrunching up her face. "So **we **have to intervene," she said smirking, making sure she emphasized the 'we' part._

_God she needed to get over this whole Luke thing, it was seriously getting crazy, well more crazy then her other obsessions. She always went on about 'their history'… which was just that… history, they dated when they were like 5 for two days, I swear she was a little more crazy these days… some of the ideas she came up with. And she always managers to drag me into it._

_ "Why do **I** have to help do this?" I asked._

_"Because Prima you're my best friend… and you would totally be lost without me, and very board, so pretty pleaseeee," she said putting on an overly sweet voice. I hesitated knowing I would have to, this is what I get for picking the craziest friend ever, I really should have tried to make friends with that crayon eating kid in kindy. She took my pause as conformation. "You're the best and I love you prima," she said before hugging me and rushing up the stairs._

_"What have I got myself into?" I said out loud smiling, knowing she could hear._

**End flashback**

I pushed back the happy memories, taking a deep breath, to try and hold the emotion of the next part. "It was fine, until a massive group of hunters attacked the pack one night. They killed so many it didn't matter that they hadn't hurt anyone, my best friend was murdered by them, she was 17... she hadn't even lived yet, she hadn't even traveled out of Cloudlake. Our pack had lost more than half of its members, so they wanted to make sure our bloodline continued, rebuild what was lost. Our alpha Marcus decided that because I was the only female of age, I should be mated to Xavier, his only heir".

I paused seeing Derek's knuckles whiten as he clenched his fist. I continued.

"The pack wanted to start building up numbers again quickly. My parents and Marcus thought I was ready, so it was going to happen on the full moon, my parents were just giving me to him like a piece of property an offering, they didn't even ask if I was ok with it" my voice broke as I spoke the last words.

I looked down willing for tears not to come, unfortunately I wasn't lucky enough the salty streams streaking my cheeks. In an instant I felt Derek's warm hands cupping my face. "Lupa look at me" he urged gently, I looked up into those amazing eyes, it was like looking deep into his sole, all the sad and horrible memories were pushed back, as warmth traveled through my body.

"No one will ever touch you, I will be here to protect you" he said strongly.


	4. Author Note

**Hey Guys, this isn't a chapter... sorry :(**

**I just wanted to let you know, that this story will be changing to a M rating (just in case)... Also i won't be posting for a couple of weeks due to University assignments :S but after that there will be lots of chapters... so stay tuned :) XX-P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :) sorry i know its been a long time but UNI is really busy :( Anyway this chapter is kind of the reason i rated it M... There is SMUT, so if you don't like that feel free to skip this chapter... this is my first attempt at writing anything like this so please be kind :) please message with any questions or support :D thanks xx**

**NOTE: I sadly don't own Teen Wolf that belongs to the fantastic producers and writers... **

**DPOV**

I listened to her tell me about her life, she had lost her best friend most of her pack to hunters, I couldn't help but think of my family the innocence that was taken by ruthless hunters.

My wolf was aggressively pushing at the surface, I couldn't believe that after all this pain, she was going to be given to somebody else. I clenched my fist when she said his name. I calmed my self enough to feel her distress at the last part the fact her parents would so simply give her away. Her eyes left mine as she looked down tears spilling from her eyes, I moved to her, gently coxing her eyes to mine, "Lupa look at me" I urged.

I had to tell her the truth, I couldn't stand to see her in pain, "No one will ever touch you, I will be here to protect you". I had to be strong for her.

Then the wolf was there again, in another way, pushing me to do what I had been thinking about since I saw her. I moved my face closer to hers. "Derek" she whispered, her tears drying. Her lips quickly met mine.

I felt her hands move to the back of my neck as I deepened the kiss. Our tongues fighting for dominance. I was fighting back a growl deep in my chest, as I ran my hands down her body to her hips, she lets out a soft moan. Just like that I start slipping from control the wolf suddenly had more power than I did.

I pick her up our mouths still connected, placing her on the table, she wrapped her legs around me getting close, allowing me to feel the warmth of her body. Suddenly she pulled back, a small growl of annoyance escapes my mouth. She looks at me her eyes flashed a magnificent purple, then back to her violet ones.

She looks at me with smirk on her face, "we should probably continue this upstairs". She says kissing along my neck. That's what I need to hear. I quickly pick her up bridal style, she lets a small giggle escape her mouth as carry her up stairs. She continues to assault my neck with kisses, deliberately sucking harder in spots, as if I need any more encouragement. Our arousal getting the best of us.

I placed her on her feet, quickly making short work of her clothing, I couldn't help but admire her perfect body. "You seem a tad over dressed," she whispers into my ear. She pulls my shirt off, running her hands down my chest, removing my belt and rubbing my crutch over my pants teasingly. I couldn't take this teasing anymore, I took control slowly laying her down on the bed.

I unbuttoned my pants and dropped my boxers to the ground, without any more hesitation. She looked up at me with lust in her eyes but I could also pick up on the fear, I quickly realized that she had never done it before. The realization that I was going to be her first, that nobody had touched my mate before me, made my heart beat faster, and my arousal grow more if that was possible.

"Lupa we don't have to".

"Please Derek I need you". She reached for my hands pulling me onto her.

"I will be gentle. I promise." I began rubbing her breasts, lowering my head running my tongue over her nipples. She let out the most beautiful sounding moans, I moved my hand down feeling across her stomach, massaging her inner thighs. I placed a kiss on her lips as I slipped two fingers into her core. She gasped into my mouth as my fingers went inside.

I slowly worked my fingers in and out, and saw her face contort in a mixture of pleasure and pain. After a while, she began to moan loudly, I could tell that her pleasure was building up. Her moans drove me crazy and all I wanted was to be inside her, my wolf needing to mark her as mine.

I pulled my fingers out completely, not feeling like I could control myself anymore. She closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around my torso.

"Look at me." I told her, placing my erection close to her entrance.

She opened her eyes and I entered her slowly. Her eyes quickly changed strong glowing purple. I could tell mine where glowing red as well, our inner wolves coming to the surface.

As she looked at me, I began thrusting in and out of her. "God… please don't stop Derek" She moaned out. I groaned and growled as I moved faster, the wolf coming to the surface, as I moved my lips to her neck, kissing and sucking on the smooth skin.

Moving in her was amazing, we fit together so perfectly, "God, you are so tight" I all but groaned out. I was so close to release, but I wanted her to reach her peak first. I wanted to satisfy my mate. Her moans became louder, I could feel her inner muscles tightening.

"Derek!" She arched her back and scraping her fingers down my back drawing blood. Her face was glorious as she came, as I sunk my teeth into the nape of neck, marking her forever as mine, making my wolf content. "You're so fucking beautiful," I proclaimed as I came.

We laid on the bed, sweaty and satisfied. I wrapped her in my arms, I loved having her next to me. We both recovered rather quickly due to wolf power or stamina. I could already sense her arousal picking up as she began kissing my chest heading in a downward path. It was going to be a very long satisfying day.


End file.
